


Corruptive Nostalgia

by favouritefi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouritefi/pseuds/favouritefi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal still haunts Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruptive Nostalgia

Grimy sunlight spewed itself across the grey tablecloth and into the chipped mug resting upon it. The cup was empty yet still caressed by shaky fingers.

 

Will Graham fidgeted.

 

Days like this were the worst. Days like this the world shook in angry sobs and Will trembled, chained by the aftermath.

 

He squeezed his eyes tighter than safe. The dark bags hanging beneath them shrunk for a careless moment. When the tainted blue revealed itself again Will’s eyes were vitreous.

 

In the empty moments of uncertainty Will allows broken cages within his memories.

 

He sees Hannibal’s face.

 

He sees enticing abysses and perfected masks and grotesque beauty and the persistent taste of Hannibal.

 

He sees the monster melt.

 

Alana had insisted repeatedly he depart before the unavoidable was to occur but Will needed to see it. He yearned for it like the trees yearned for wind, an unnecessary comfort, but a settling one.

 

He needed to see Hannibal die.

 

He needed to see the man spoil and shake and collapse and be eradicated in the presence of disquiet only legal justice and electricity could conceive.

 

He didn’t want to see him smile.

 

Will pulled savagely at unwashed curls and crammed his face into his hands.

 

His breaths were leaden.

 

The mug lay in oblivion on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick spur of the moment one shot just to see if I could write one.  
> Unlikely to continue.


End file.
